Broken
by Mizz604
Summary: Bella is completely broken when she realizes that the baby she risked everything for did not survive birth. How will she cope? Can she forgive the love of her life? This story goes through the trials and tribulations of love and loss.
1. Chapter 1

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot, they all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer_ =)

**Chapter 1 - Nightmare**

I yelled with agony, "Edward get him out! He can't breathe!" The pain was engulfing my entire body, my little nudger was struggling to get free. I screamed in pain yet Edward was still waiting for the morphine to induce me into its power.

I heard nothing. The whole room was frozen the pain was agonizing. I felt blood oozing from within. Suddenly I felt a sharp sensation on the center of my belly, Edward was trying to get him out. Finally the pain had stopped.

I was surrounded by darkness. The agonizing pain had subsided and now I was calm. I could no longer feel any pain, was I dead? Did my heart stop beating before Edward could change me? Where was my baby, was he okay?

Suddenly my entire body was burning the sensation moved slowly through every ligament in my lifeless body. My arms and legs were limp and my throat was aching. I tried to scream but nothing was happening, I was trapped. The burning was concentrated around my weak heart now. The feeling was excruciating, I felt helpless and alone, hoping and praying that the peacefulness of death would soon succumb my pain. It felt like an eternity before I could hear whispers around me. It was his beautiful melodic voice that I could hear.

"Alice when?" Edward murmured near my ear.

"In exactly 30 seconds she'll be awake Edward" Alice said exasperated like she had answered the same question 100 times before.

I fluttered my eyes and was instantaneously blinded by bright florescent lights above me. I covered my face with my hand. Beams of light radiated from my smooth, granite arm. At first I was shocked at the beauty of skin, I was sparkling. I glanced over at Edward he sat close observing every movement I made.

"Where is he?" I asked. His lips had turned down on the corners. Edward sat still and only observed my face. I couldn't help but wonder why Edward ignored my question? "Where is he Edward? Where is my baby?" I asked again with more anxiety.

"Bella love you need to relax," he spoke softly into my ear.

"Edward, why won't you just give me my baby. I promise I have control I just want to see from a distance I promise," I begged.

"Love you need to calm yourself, you're only a new born and it must be very distracting for you right now." Edward could hardly speak, his dark eyes pierced into me like a knife.

I lay confused I gracefully sat up looking around. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were starring at me. Where was Rose? I looked over at Esme her small body was leaning toward Carlisle with utter remorse. I sat still, "Where is he?" I asked directing my question towards Esme.

Her expression said it all, there was no need for her to speak. My baby was dead. Edward did not save him. I got up swiftly and stood infront of Alice. "Where is my baby! Why are you all just standing here! Tell Rose to bring me my baby!" I yelled with agony.

No one moved. Edward stood close by. I could feel his velvety touch on the small of my back. I turned around and my knees buckled. A dry sob ripped through my jaw, "where is he Edward, where is he? Can you please tell me where my baby Edward is?" I begged in pain.

"Bella I'm sorry we did everything, it was too late..." he whispered.

I curled into the fetal position never to move again. I was broken. My little nudger was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They are all from the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 2 - What happened?**

It felt like hours, I lay frozen on the floor of Carlisle office. Edward sat next to me trying to soothe my aching pain. The emotions were utterly uncontrollable; I hated the fact that my little nudger didn't make it. But worse of all I hated Edward for it.

"Bella, you need to move. I swear I did everything in my power to save her" he whispered. Her? Did he just say "her"? My trance of a state was so overwhelming that the new piece of information did not shake my stone body. The aching in my throat was unbearable and I could not think of anything but that.

"Love, you need to quench your thirst, you're only a new born and I know how thirsty you must be. I promise after you hunt you can come back and lay like this as long as you want" Edward tried reasoning with me but I was too far gone in my own depression to even realize.

"Bella you really need to take care of yourself," Alice's beautiful voice echoed in my ear. She began to pat my back. It did nothing but make me angrier. Why didn't she see this happening? Why didn't she tell Edward to be faster? Alice could feel my hesitation and was quickly moved out of the way by Jasper. He starred deeply into my troubled face.

A few hours passed and I stayed frozen. I felt footsteps▓ approaching it was Carlisle he sat down next to my head and sat down a cup next to me. "Bella you are in shock I understand but you really need to take care of your thirst. You don't realize how dangerous it is that you are depriving yourself of your basic instinct." I said nothing, what could I say that he was the reason my baby was dead. If he had stayed back there would be a greater possibility of having my baby being alive.

"Edward help me turn her over, we need to give her this so it helps relieve some of her pain," Carlisle directed Edward to my lifeless body. I felt Edward's hands around my waist and Carlisle's arm supporting my neck. In one swift motion I was on my back in Edward's lap. He was cradling me in his arm as Carlisle passed him a cup with a bendy straw. "Here, Edward let her drink this. The smell of blood will allow her instincts to take over and finish that." He was right as soon as I got a whiff of the blood I grasped the straw in my mouth and chugged down the litre of blood that was supplied.

"Bella, I need to explain what happened. I can't just let you whither away in sorrow. I love you and I loved our baby but I did everything," Edward tried to explain.

He did everything? No he didn't I was his first priority and our baby was nothing to him. He never wanted to save him he thought just like Jacob and his pack that my precious nudger was an abomination. I turned my gaze towards him, and pierced into his eyes.

"Bella, I swear I ripped through your skin and began getting her out..."

"Her, it was a girl?" I asked in patronizing pain.

"Yes, she was amazingly beautiful Bella I had taken her out but you began convulsing. I started quickly stitching you up with my venom but your heart was very faint. Jacob struggled to keep your heart beating. I tried saving you by biting you all over so my venom could quickly spread."

"What happened to her?"

"Next thing I knew you were still, I thought I was too late for you so I turned to her she was blue. It confused me why she had colour. Then I realized that she had a heartbeat barely beating. I grabbed Jacob and he tried his hardest to get her to breathe but nothing was happening. When I had pulled her out she was already gone Bella, I worked on her for hours but nothing happened. I couldn't bite a child that young it was cruel" Edward was wincing as he spoke.

"So you didn't do anything!?! You let her die in your arms you let her go just because you couldn't change her?" I shrieked through my dry sobs.

"Bella it wasn't like that. She was gone here heart was too weak. I thought I had lost you and her but then I saw your arm flinch and knew that the venom was spreading. She was gone Bella there was no way to even try..." he whispered.

"Where is she?" I asked confused where my lifeless child was.

"I don't know Bella" he managed to say shamefully, "Rose picked her up and walked out when she realized that she was dead."

"Where is Rose" I said angrier then before. Why would he let her just pick up my daughter and leave without any confirmation that she was indeed dead!

"Bella relax you need to calm down." I suddenly felt rage fill my face I looked over and Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett barricaded the door.

"Get out of my way before I do something I regret," I hissed towards the men blocking my path. I suddenly positioned myself into a crouch. Jasper stepped forward and I knew this was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world created by Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 3 - Rose**

Jasper stood tense and focused. His efforts to calm me did no good, the anger in me was way too overwhelming. A growl ripped through my teeth.

"Don't do this Bella calm down. I will find Rose and you'll be okay love. Just calm down no one will hurt you I promise" Edward whispered focused on my stance.

Jasper moved closer cautioning me to back out of my crouch. My stance was firm and my lips were curled up behind my glistening teeth. I stood still analyzing how to escape Jasper without causing too much damage. I could feel the tension building as Carlisle and Emmett stepped closer behind Jasper as an united front against me. They were all against me.

"Move out of my way Jasper. I don't want to hurt you" I repeated again trying to steady my shaking voice. He starred pass me and nodded slightly to Edward.

Suddenly, I was overcome by fury as I felt Edward's grasp around me and with one quick movement he had me pinned against the floor. Emmett was on the floor holding my legs down. I shrieked in pain. I kicked off Emmett with a swift kick and pushed off Edward's hold instantly. Jasper sprang on me and pinned me against the floor again. Carlisle held one arm, Jasper the other, Emmett my left leg and Edward my right. I watched in horror as grizzly snarls ripped through my teeth. My body flip-flopped against the hard floor. I screamed and screamed until I could no longer fight against the 4 enormous vampires pinning me down on the floor.

Alice quickly glided across the room with Esme mimicking her steps. They were on either side of me in less than a second, they placed their hands under by back and with a swift swing they had me on top of the hospital bed. Carlisle grabbed chains and tied me down to the bed. I shrieked with terror they were treating me like I was crazy. "Edward stop this let me go! I want my daughter! I hate you all!" I screamed with anger.

Edward hid behind Alice and starred at my face with panic. I stopped struggling after a few minutes. I lay there while dry sobs shook my whole frame. There was no one on my side... "Jacob help me! Please Jake I need you!" I yelled in horror as the Cullen's stood quietly around me watching every movement I made. But Jake didn't appear; I knew he hated what I had become. I was a monster who couldn't even protect her baby.

"You will regret this Edward I promise you that!" I shrieked as I hit my head against the metal framing of the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I promise this newborn phase only is temporary I promise everything will be okay love"

"LOVE! Ha you don't know what love is," a wretched laugh ripped through my teeth.

Alice and Esme surrounded Edward without meeting my gaze. I kept my eyes wide as I laughed uncontrollably at my dire state. The man who I loved hated a part of our special bond. He killed our child. He only wanted me and only wanted all my attention. It was all a ploy for him to get rid of Carlisle he knew that Carlisle would have saved her.

The Cullen's surrounded Edward trying to soothe him since I was crazy. Jasper moved out of the group and moved toward my twisted body. He held my face with enough force that if I were still a human my head would have popped off. I flinched trying to ease his hold on me but it was too late my eyes automatically shut and everything went blank.

It felt like days before I opened my eyes again, it was bright outside and I lay still on the hospital bed. Periodically Carlisle would enter and feed me blood through a tube. I stopped speaking and tried to stop the rush of emotions that swept through every ligament in my body. I could feel Edward's presence in the room but never wanted to acknowledge his existence.

"Bella, I know you're upset. I found Rose and if you want you can see her..." Edward's voice was full of pity. Pity for me. I lay there still just starring up at the ceiling. "Um.. I guess if you want I'll bring you the baby because Esme and Carlisle think its only right if we have a proper burial"

I didn't lose my focus on the ceiling. My eyes were glued to the intricate designs that were curved delicately over my head. But then I smelt her as Edward came closer to my side. It was human, a human's whose blood had already congealed. I flashed my attention towards Edward who was cradling a bundle. The power in my arms and legs were catastrophic I kicked off the chains grabbed the bundle and jumped out the window. Without ever looking back I ran as fast as I could to get away from everyone and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 4 - The right thing**

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

I looked at her face, she lay quietly on the hospital bed. It killed me to see her strapped to the bed like she was a danger to herself. I wanted so badly to just hold her and tell her 'everything would be okay' but I knew with her newborn rage it would be nearly impossible.

I decided that it was only right that Bella saw our baby and maybe then she would be able to cope with her pain. I walked in holding our angel, she was lifeless. I walked slowly towards Bella suddenly her gaze met mine. Before I knew it she had jumped out of the window with our angel held tight to her chest. I was frozen in shock; what could I possibly do. It felt like anything I said or did just pushed Bella further away from me. Not only had I lost our daughter but it dawned on me that I had lost my Bella.

"Edward what are you waiting for we need to follow her!" Alice was already in hot pursuit of Bella. I stood still not knowing what to do. I knew deep down inside that Bella couldn't hurt anyone she was too precious.

I felt a tug at my elbow and Jasper dragged me along as he jumped out the window in pursuit of Alice. We began running swiftly through the forest. I could pick out Bella's scent immediately. We ran and ran until we saw a small clearing, it was near the Quileute border. In the far distance I saw her she sat on a wet rock cradling our child.

Alice stepped back and joined Jasper and I. We all stood still watching her trying not to frighten her into running again. I stood astonished by how softly she rocked the bundle back and forth. Bella had lied to me she did want a child and now she would never feel the joys of motherhood because I had stolen her life away from her. My knees buckled and I buried my face in my hands regretting what I had done.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I sat quietly, I finally felt peace as I looked down at my child. She looked exactly like a perfect mix of Edward and the old me. I looked down at her beautiful face it was slightly bluish purple. She was so adorable she had chubby little cheeks that were framed by her golden brown hair. Her eyes were shut, her long eyelashes were curled. Being curious I decided to pull her eyelid back and was immediately dazzled by her piercing green eyes. She was more human that I would have ever imagined. Her small body was soft to the touch but heavy like a small boulder.

I began to sob realizing that I would never get to hear her first laugh or cry. That I would never witness her first words or any of her firsts. At that moment it hit me that I would never get to feel the presence of a child. I thought I would be okay but the fears of changing were finally hitting me. Rosalie had warned me not to change but I always thought that I wanted Edward more than anything in the world. But at this very second I couldn't imagine a life without her. I was a mother without a child.

I held her tightly against my chest and rocked back and forth while humming the lullaby that Edward had wrote for me. I always imagined that I would have rocked her to sleep every night while Edward hummed in the background. I then remembered how Carlisle had said that 'vampire venom can do wonders'. What if I bite her and she sprang back to life, had Carlisle ever bitten anyone dead to know that it wouldn't work?

I contemplated what to do. I could smell Edward's scent he wasn't far from me, he was with Jasper and Alice. I didn't look back I knew if I made any sudden movements I would be dragged back to the house. I placed her delicately on my knees so I could look at her she lay still. I knew it was only right to give her a proper burial but something inside of me told me I had to take the chance and see if the venom had any effect.

I placed my lips on her chubby little arm and venom filled my mouth. I lightly pressed down my teeth into her skin, I could taste the old congealed blood it was not at all appetizing. I looked back at her but nothing was happening. I tried again, still nothing happened.

"Bella it's not going to work, we really need to give her a proper burial" Edward's hand was on my shoulder. For the first time in weeks I felt peace. It truly was over.

I looked up and nodded. "She's beautiful isn't she Edward?"

"The most beautiful thing I have ever seen, next to you" he mumbled. I felt his arm wrap around my me as I held our child tightly in my arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. I had nothing to say instead I rested my head against his chest and let him comfort the pain away.

We sat there for hours as Edward held me and I held our child. He began humming my lullaby. The sun began to rise over the horizon and we both knew it was time to go back. Edward got up and held his hand out for me, I took it. "It's going to be okay Bella I promise."

I knew it was only right to stop my madness but I knew that I could never come to terms with the fact that our child was gone. And worse of all we would never have one ever again.

As we walked back to the glass house, I couldn't help but wonder could I ever forgive Edward. A part of me was gone and I couldn't help but want to be human again. As we approached the clearing the Cullen's all stood outside watching as we made our way. I held her closely to my chest fearing that at any moment they would rip her out of my grasp. Edward's hand lingered on the small of my back and the planning began.

*****Hope you guys liked the chapter =) Please R&R so I know if I should continue writing more.**


	5. Chapter 5

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They along belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)... This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers thank you so much =)_

**Chapter 5 - Funeral**

The Cullen's backyard was transformed into a formal back-drop. A small white casket lined with baby pink satin was in the center of the yard. The stands that held the box were covered with beautiful rose's, lilies and gardenia's. I walked back into the house as Jasper and Emmett lined two rows of chairs, five in each row. I couldn't help but wonder who would occupy the last two open seats.

I walked into the house wearing a black dress and a hat with a veil that covered the top portion of my face. Rose was sitting on the couch with Alice looking out the window. I slid through the back and saw where her little body lay surrounded by a warm blanket. Alice came up behind me and handed me a beautiful white silk dress, with the perfect amount of frills and beading. A dry sob burst through my lips and Alice patted my back lightly.

I had her dressed perfectly and finally placed a beautiful bow around her head. She looked absolutely breathtaking. I held her close and rocked back and forth before I felt the presence of Edward behind me. He put out his hands and I gave up my hold and let him mourn our child. We stood quietly looking down at our baby girl.

"It's time to put her in the box," Carlisle said solemnly as he stood near the doorway. I looked up and made no attempts to move. Edward straightened up and handed me my baby for the last time before he would place her in the box. I hugged her tightly and gave her as many kisses as I possibly could.

The ceremony was quiet we all sat under the shade of the trees as Rose played the harp beautifully. I looked down at my knees trying not to absorb the atmosphere. Edward's arm lingered around my shoulder in the attempts to hold me up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Bells," a husky voice behind me spoke. I looked back and it was my best friend, it was my Jacob. He stood tall wearing a tight black suit. I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around his waist. At that moment it didn't matter that he smelt like a wet dog or that I was a vampire and now his natural born enemy. The burning sensation in my throat was nothing compared to the nothingness that I had felt after losing her. It was just my Jacob. "Bells can't breathe, and I think you've broken a rib" he chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you came. I needed you so badly." I sat back down holding Jacob's hot hand in my cold one. We both starred forward as Edward got up and walked towards the small white box. "This is for you my angel, you will never be forgotten." And with that he sat down on the piano and began playing my lullaby. After a few hours, Carlisle stood and told us all to take a moment and say our final good-byes before they would go and bury her in the meadow.

Alice was first she stood in front of the box for second and kissed her forehead softly before chirping in her ear. Next was Jasper who just placed his cold hand on her cheek and blew a kiss. Then it was Emmett and Rose who both kissed her cheeks. Rose was completely shattered as she walked passed me trying not to meet my gaze.

Carlisle, Esme and Jacob did the same. Edward was behind Jacob, he stood in front of the box while his body covered the casket. Sobs of anger and frustration were all I could hear he then kissed our child and came towards me so I could be next.

I was the last to say my goodbye, I leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly and whispered, "you'll always be apart of me. I love you and I will see you on the other side," into her little ear. I stood still as Carlisle shut the box. The next hour went by quickly we made our way to the meadow where Edward and I had first fallen in love. We buried her in a bed of flowers.

She was gone and soon so would I. I walked gravely back to the Cullen house and remembered the first time I felt the nudge that was her. A flood of emotions overtook my body and I was laying on the floor of the glass house trying to hold myself together. It felt a million times worse then when Edward had left me; maybe because I knew there was no way that she would be coming back. I felt Edward`s cold hands on my back I flinched away and stood up and walked out the front doors. He didn`t follow and I was glad. I walked up to the Quileute border and sat on the very same rock as before. I sat frozen thinking what I would do next. For the first time in my life I had no idea what I really wanted.

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

I couldn't console her she had left again. I didn't move this time I knew it was the hardest thing that she would ever have to do and I knew that time with herself would help her.

I sat on the floor and re-thought every second before Bella and I had lost our baby. Maybe I hadn't done everything in my power to save her. No I did, I know I did. I could hear my families thoughts of '_I hope they can overcome this together_' and '_wow this must be so hard for him_'.

Even though, I was grateful that Bella had Jacob her best friend to lean on a part of me felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and jealously towards him. My wife clung to him like he was her savoir and I was merely nothing. Instead of grieving with me she was holding on to Jacob. Maybe she wasn't hanging on to Jacob as much as she was trying to hold on to her human self. I had made a huge mistake and I knew that my presence in her life was the worst thing possible.

_*** Hope you liked it =) This chapter was super difficult to write because I have no idea how I want to end the story. Let me know if you liked it so please R&R =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 6 - Jacob**

I sat there for a while looking at the horizon. _Bella you need to go back, Edward needs you_ my mind kept telling me. But for some reason my feet were planted to the ground and my body did not want to go back to the house that brought back such painful memories.

"Bells," Jacob's voice rang through the forest. I looked up and saw Jacob hovering over me. "You aren't going to try to jump off a cliff again," he said mockingly.

"No, Jake I'm not. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, you need company?" He asked with curious eyes. I nodded and he sat down trying to wedge himself onto the small rock. I rested my head on his hot shoulder and let myself sink into Jacob black once again.

"What are you thinking bells?"

"Nothing i'm actually blank i can't even think"

"You really wanted a baby didn't you"

"Yeah I guess I did. When she was inside of me I was scared to death that I would die but I would have never imagined that I would have survived and my baby wouldn't even get to live a day. I don't think I have ever loved something so much. When I first laid my eyes on her I knew my life was no longer important compared to hers, that she was my everything and I would be willing to give up anything or anyone for her," a wave of emotions shattered through my aching body.

"Wow Bells that was deep. If only you had stayed with me we would of had some hot little babies" he laughed thinking his joke was hilarious.

Even though Jacob acted like a big jerk i still loved him. "She was beautiful wasn't she Jake," I asked confident that he couldn't say one bad thing about her.

"Yeah she was bells. She looked exactly like her mother."

For some reason Jake could never say anything wrong. Even in the worst moments in my life Jake was always there smiling and trying to make me happy. I could honestly picture a life with him. A life where we would have two kids that would look both like me and him and we would have Billy and Charlie hovering over them like crazy grandfathers. But I was married and a vampire now; I was happy for the most part until today.

I could always rely on Jacob but I was married and I was with Edward the love of my life or at least I thought. I didn't understand why I felt so distant from him at this moment. He was my everything but after coming back from our honeymoon my feelings towards Edward had changed. His reaction to our little nudger had left a sour taste in my mouth.

Did Edward honestly love both me and my nudger. Or was it too much for him to have to share me with someone else. _No Bella, Edward loves you, and he shared you with Jacob and never once complained even though his pain was clearly written all over his face_. I knew Edward would do anything for me to keep me happy. Edward was an amazing husband but was he an amazing father?

I stood up and walked around the forest never thinking of asking Jacob to follow I automatically assumed he would follow. "Jake you must really hate me," I asked. I knew the answer Jacob would give would be a joke but I still wanted to hear what he thought about my transformation.

"Honestly Bella, I thought I would hate you for what you have become. But when Edward had called me with the news I knew I couldn't be away from you. My heart felt like it had ripped when I knew you had lost your baby. It was an odd feeling because I was relieved that you were still alive but sad because I knew you would be hurting. Even though you smell and you broke my heart, multiple times," he laughed, "I could never stop loving you. Because under all that rock you'll always be my Bella."

"Thanks Jake you don't understand how much you mean to me." And with that I hugged Jacob around the waist like I use to. Without even thinking, it felt normal holding my werewolf best friend. I longed to be closer to Jacob at that very moment the burning sensation in my throat was nothing compared to the feelings I had for Jacob. But as I squeezed tighter around his waist I felt my wedding ring press against my finger.

_Bella you're married. Bella your a vampire. Bella you can't do this to him again_. I broke free of Jacob and began running towards the glass house. I knew if I stayed any longer I would hate myself more than I wanted to right now.

_**Hope you guys liked it =) Please R&R letting me know if you liked the chapter or not because I have no clue where to take the story now... I won't be updating until Tuesday sorry got finals =(**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 7 - Breaking free**

As I made my way through the forest I knew Jacob sensed my anxiety and didn't bother coming after me. I knew deep down inside I couldn't go back to the Cullen's that I needed time away from the place that brought back such horrible memories.

_Do I leave alone? Do I ask Edward to come with me? Did I want Edward to come with me? Did I want Jake to know that I was leaving?_ A million questions raced through my mind while flashes of my daughters face embraced every thought.

I decided that I should hunt before making any decision final. I leapt deeper into the forest. I found a young buck and quickly hunted and quenched my undying thirst. I then decided that I could no longer run away from my problems. I had to go back and see what I wanted to do next.

I got passed the clearing and made my way to the Cullen's front door. I saw Alice sitting on the porch her slender body was leaning towards the post. I knew she wasn't thinking properly her body language just seemed off for her.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked genuinely concerned for my sister-in-law.

"I don't know, he hasn't made up his mind yet" she uttered in disbelief.

"Huh, who Jasper? What's going on is everything okay Alice tell me!" I yelled with terror feeling my entire body cavity.

"Bella, he's gone. He left without a word. He got up and walked away but I saw you coming back and him... I haven't seen" she managed to say before her gaze caught something in the distance.

"Alice you're really scaring me. Who left?" I asked trying to get the depth of her concern.

"...Edward..." she whispered.

I pushed through the front door where Rose, Emmett and Esme stood in an informal huddle. I looked around desperately trying to catch a sense of him in the vicinity. But he wasn't here. "Where's Edward?" I gulped back the fear that was starting to tremble my frame. No one answered.

I walked back outside, Alice's body hadn't moved at all. Where would he have gone, why would he have gone? Did he not care that I was already dead inside from what had happened today. Wow Edward was really selfish who would have thought.

"Bella, you've made up your mind haven't you," she asked.

"Um... what are you talking about Alice?" I asked suspicious not knowing what I had decided before even fully understanding what she was asking.

"You're leaving our coven. You don't want to be apart of us anymore. I saw it in my head and Edward saw it too." It all made sense; I had decided that I wanted to break free for the Cullen house before I came running back. But I didn't want to leave without talking to Edward; I needed to explain to him that I needed some time to concentrate on what I have become. I knew I loved Edward but I also loved Jacob. It was a hard distinction in my mind between loving someone and being with someone. I wanted to be with the one I loved.

Guilt of wanting to be with Jacob penetrated every part of my body. I knew I didn't love Jake in that way before all of this; I wanted Edward but why is it now that as a vampire I feel an urgency to be close to him. It had dawned on me that I had made a huge mistake and that Edward would never be able to forgive me... _Oh no what have I done_.

***Alright guys this chapter is dedicated to A for Angel =) I'm sorry for the super short chapter! Also if you guys want Jacobs P.O.V please review and let me know... Thanks for all the reviews and please R&R with your comments =)


	8. Chapter 8

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 8 - Meeting**

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

Bella wanted to leave and I couldn't do anything about it. I knew that she had to get away from a place that made her body ache. The only thing that I wanted was to have her by my side and to help her through this unimaginable moment in our lives. I wished Bella would believe in us again.

I walked away from my home the home that was built of laughter, trust and most importantly family. I knew the visions that Alice saw were subjective but this vision had scared me. The fact that I would have to choose between my love and my family would be the hardest thing for me to choose. Could I honestly walk away from a family that had treated me like a brother and a protector for over a century for the woman I loved and had a child with?

I got closer to the Quileute border and decided it was time to meet with Jacob. The man who seemed to know my wife better than anyone else. He was the reason why Bella had the chance to have the baby in her and the reason why my family was still intact. Even though Jacob was my rival I needed answers and I needed them now.

Jacob's thoughts got louder as I approached the rock that Bella had gone to many times. "Jacob" I called out. I felt his presence near by as I tried to close the distance between us.

"Yeah bloodsucker I'm over here," he gestured toward the rock that looked over the horizon.

I walked over to Jacob trying to distract myself from the visions of my beautiful wife holding on to a mongrel while I sat at home withering away. "Jacob we need to talk" I said sternly.

"I know. Trust me I don't want any trouble," he stated.

"Jacob I don't know what to do. I love Bella more than anything in the world but I just can't get through to her. I know you know her better than me sometimes. Please help me," I begged as I buried my face into my shaking hands.

It was silent for a long moment and then Jacob got up off the rock and lifted me off the ground. I was surprised the mongrel had any human emotions for someone like me. "Edward I don't know what to say. I honestly love Bella and I can't stop myself but now she's one of you and off limits" he started off slow picking his words carefully.

"Edward I love Bella and I know she's confused right now. It's odd having her so close to me I won't lie its the oddest thing being so close to her and actually wanting to instinctively rip her head off but then emotionally wanting to hold and comfort her," he spoke. "I'm sorry but if Bella needs me right now, I'm going to be here for her."

I looked at Jacob Black the truest of true Alpha dogs. He was not only the man that could take everything away from me but he could also end everything. I knew deep down no matter how hard I tried to reason with Bella she was way too stubborn. So if she wanted to leave, the door would be open... With or without me... With that I decided I needed to be with my family more than ever before.

_**Jacob P.O.V**_

Bella... Bella... Bella... Mine at last? But Bells a vampire now can it work? How will it work?

_Gosh this was an odd chapter... hmmm... Edward & Bella? or Jacob and Bella? I'm torn don't know what to write next lol If you have suggestions please read and review =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 9 - Goodbye**

I sat on the porch with my head on Alice's shoulder. I looked over to the pond and the yard and saw something. It was Edward, he made his way toward me and Alice.

"Finally! Gosh Edward you almost gave me a heart-attack! Even though I don't have a heart" Alice squealed with joy while running and grabbing Edward around his waist.

"Sorry, Alice do you mind giving my wife and I some privacy. I really need to talk to Bella for a moment. I'll see you in the house," Edward spoke without leaving my gaze.

"Yeah no problem!" With that Alice had disappeared from sight.

I looked up at Edward, his beautiful features were troubled. Wow I was a horrible person, not only did I hurt my best friend but I also hurt the love of my life. It was so confusing to know what I wanted to do. I looked into Edward's eyes as he sat next to me on the top step of the porch.

"..I'm.." but I was cut off by Edward immediately. He placed his cool finger across my lips and shook his head slightly.

"Bella, I know you don't agree or believe what has happened. I understand that changing has not only changed you physically but also emotionally. The loss of our daughter has been the worst thing that could have ever happened to us. I wish I could have saved her but it was honestly out of my hands."

Suddenly Edward got up off the steps and stood looking down at me as he spoke sternly, "I know you want to leave, and I don't blame you. But I can't leave a family that has done so much for me. A family that not only has treated me like one of them but has also shown you more love than I could have ever imagined. I love you Bella but if you need time to go on your own then go..." Edward's face was emotionless. If I had a heart at this very moment it would have stopped just looking into his tortured eyes.

"If you want Jacob. Or if you want to see if you want Jacob then go, I won't stop you Bella from happiness. I wish I was enough." With that Edward leaned down and pecked my cheek and then swiftly walked into the glass house.

I sat there thinking of everything that had happened to me. My life had changed so dramatically, I was at the verge of death so many times. Not only that I had lost humanity and now I was immortal. I had lost my best friend the man who I potentially could have been happy with. I lost my baby who represented my love with Edward. I couldn't talk to my father who I could be danger to at any moment. And now I lost Edward...

I knew I needed to find answers and I needed to find them now. Who did I want and what did I want.

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

I got into the house and looked back at Bella my love who sat on the steps contemplating whether to stay or leave. It took every ounce of strength to stop myself from running back out and holding on to her. It was over and there was nothing I could do except wait; holding on to someone is like holding on to sand, the harder you push the harder it is to hold on to. It felt like Bella was finally slipping from my grip.

Bella was no longer mine. And I knew I had to accept it.

Alice's vision had showed me choosing between Bella or my family and I had chosen my family. The family that loved and needed me. Now it was up to Bella to decide what she wanted. It was either me and my family or Jacob. I was torn my beautiful wife was so hurt by my decisions if only I had never come back in the first place.

Alice came to my side and placed her tiny arm around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder as I starred at my dear Bella. The love of my life and existence had doubted the one pure and natural thing that I knew.

I knew I had to get away. "Alice I need some time if Bella leaves just let me know please," with that I was up the stairs in vampire speed.

I walked into our bedroom where a gold bed was in the center of the room. I sat down on the satin covered bed where I had proposed to Bella a few months ago and she had accepted, the same bed where Bella had tried to seduce me to act inappropriately when she was human and when her hormones ruled her every thought. The memories of my human Bella had taken over. I felt peace thinking of Bella loving me and wanting me.

"She's gone..." was the last thing I heard as I lay motionless on our bed.

_***Please read and review... Thinking of ending the story within the next few chapters if you have any comments or direction for the story let me know =) P.S- I am so Team Edward if you want a hint to the ending ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. It all belongs to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 10 - Decisions**

Edward had made it clear that I needed to make a decision on what I wanted. Could I honestly go back to loving Edward the way I use to or did I want a change and to explore the feelings that I had harbored for Jacob for so long.

I wanted to change; I was ready to change... But now the disappearing human feelings and thoughts were embedded in every thought that I had. It was hard to believe that I had to abandon everything I really knew.

The loss of my baby put everything into perspective that love isn't perfect. That when you're in love with more than one, sooner or later the feelings re-emerge especially after a traumatic experience. I loved Edward to the core of my being, but the feelings I had for Jacob just never went away. Especially now after the death of my child the feelings were tugging at me constantly.

I was trying so hard to grasp on to everyone and everything I had ever loved. But now I had to make a decision on what I wanted and I knew in the process I would lose a piece of myself forever.

I got to the Quileute border, what was I doing? Could Jacob love me like this? Could I love Jacob like this? Could I just forget Edward my husband? I needed to make a decision. The next step was either toward Jacob and away from Edward or toward Edward and away from Jacob.

I didn't want to go back to Edward knowing that I was still torn about Jacob I knew I had to know who I really wanted to be with. Was I even ready to accept that I had made the biggest mistake in choosing Edward...? No I'm crazy Edward is mine and I would do anything for him so why was I even at the border? I stood on the border and then I had decided what needed to be done.

"I'm back..." I said looking down at the ground. How would he react? If I could blush at that moment my whole face would have given me away instantly. I looked up slowly examining the face that I wanted to be with at this very moment.

"I guess you are" was all he stated as he made his way towards me. My arms flung around his neck and with that I was embracing the man that I thought I wanted.

"I don't know how it's going to work out but I need to see. I feel as if I didn't give my everything before and now it's too late to go back."

"I know," his hand fidgeted with my hair as I leaned my body closer to him. "I'm surprised you came back."

"So am I."

With that I leaned towards his beautiful face my lips burned to be close to him. Before I knew it I was pinned to the ground my arms restrained and a deadly growl erupted from his chest. "Jake! What are you doing" I screamed in horror.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BELLA YOU'RE MARRIED YOU'RE A VAMPIRE YOU'RE MY ENEMY! YOU NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Jacob growled back at me I flinched away. What was I doing had I finally lost my mind?

Jacob jumped back against the wall of his garage. "Back away Bells I don't want to hurt you. Please leave, you don't belong here anymore."

"I don't want you either!" I screamed back trying to calm the growl that was about to rip threw my teeth. I looked around and I was surrounded by four giant wolves, crouched and ready to attack.

"LEAVE BELLA. Before we hurt you!" He screamed. No I couldn't just leave I needed to know how it felt when I kissed Jacob I needed to know. I needed to be okay for Edward; I wanted to get rid of any doubt in my mind.

I moved closer to Jacob with my hands in the air, "Jake I need to see something please" I managed to say through the shaking. My body was tense because of the stress of being attacked at any moment; the scent of the wolves was pungent and greater with their bodies all leaning towards me.

"No Bells leave. Please don't make me hate myself more than I do right now."

I looked at Jacob's face full of pity for me. The wolves that surrounded me took another step in my direction. I could tell it was Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil. Paul snapped his teeth at me; I shuddered and started to back away from the garage that held some of the fondest memories of Jacob and the human me.

I needed to leave. I knew I didn't belong; my vampire instincts and his werewolf instincts were too strong to control. What was I thinking? I couldn't love a werewolf when I was madly in love with a vampire nor was I?

_I'm thinking of maybe 15 chapters in total or less =s... The next chapter is really good well I think so lol =) Hope you liked it! Please Read and review with your opinions! Please read and review if you want me to continue!_


	11. Chapter 11

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 11 - The mongrel**

I stood outside the garage it was so hard to just go back without having the answers I needed. I knew I loved Jacob and no matter how hard it seemed I could not allow him to push me away. But there was also a pull that Edward had on me; regardless of what had happened Edward was a great husband, lover and friend; but Edward could never be one thing and that was my 'best' friend.

No I couldn't just leave without getting my answers so I turned around and made a run towards Jacob who stood still against his garage. I got infront of Jacob and pushed my arm out in order to close the distance between us. Jacob's body began to tremble and within a split second Jacob in his russet wolf form stood infront of me.

I was pinned on the ground instantly by Jacob's weight. His enormous wolf body was nothing compared to his claws that dug into the side of my body. A screeching noise echoed in the rusty garage. I screamed in horror and pain. I could feel the presence of four wolves' pleasure as Jacob clawed his way into my vampire body. I was going to die. He was going to rip me apart!

"STOP YOU MONGREL" I shrieked in pain.

My rock solid body did not want to hurt my best friend. The excruciating pain radiated from the center of my core. Sam and the other wolves stood around my hard body waiting for Jacob to finish me off.

"Edward!" I screamed in agony.

It was all clear now at the last moments of my life I wanted Edward by me. I wanted Edward and that's all I really ever wanted. The confusion the depression and doubts had subsided.

I pushed back with all my force and Jacob's body hit the garage with a large smashing sound. I felt the pressure of a giant wolf again pinning me. It was Paul his piercing eyes didn't leave my gaze as he bite a huge chunk from the side of me. Suddenly, I felt rage the venomous growl ripped from inside of me.

The instincts of being a vampire allowed me to push Paul off I screamed in horror. "STOP YOU MONGREL'S OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" I knew I was injured; Paul had taken a large chunk from the side of left arm.

I looked around the four giant wolves surrounded me ready to pounce again to finish me off. My eyes glanced over at Jacob who lay limply on the ground before me. But then suddenly, the large black one leaped into the air towards my neck. I jumped back trying to avoid the impact.

I heard a great "thud!" I looked up astonished that the large black wolf had been also smashed against the garage. I looked around and saw his beautiful angelic face, as he leaned into a defensive crouch.

It was my Edward! It was my everything the man I would run through fire for. He was all I ever needed and wanted what was I thinking. And now again because of me, we may be dead.

"No Edward," I screamed as I saw Jared leap towards the back of Edward. I jumped infront of Edward shielding him from any pain. Jared smacked into me and his teeth sank into the side of my body.

Edward instantly turned and pushed Jared off with one swift push. "STOP! Jacob the son of Ephraim Black control your pack!" Edward's tone was stern and loud. "We will leave! Think of the treaty!" I knew Edward would never hurt Jacob knowing it would kill me.

Suddenly everything had stopped. The side of me was crumbled and my entire marble body was severely scraped. I could see the various striations that Jacob's claws had imprinted into the sides of me. I felt Edward's perfect chest against mine he had lifted me with no effort and I could feel the sudden breeze of the forest as he ran towards the glass house.

"Carlisle! Bella's been attacked," he yelled with agony.

**_Jacob's Point of View:_**

Bella, Bella, Bella.... Over and over again I saw her terrified face as I morphed into a monster and attacked her savagely. Not once did my Bella try to hurt me. She lay there as I let Paul attack her and not once did I stop him.

I hate myself! How could I let this monster allow me to attack her? But Bella was a vampire and our worlds were too different now. There never was a world for Bella and Jacob, nor will there ever be...

_***Hope you enjoyed it =) Please read and review_


	12. Chapter 12

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. Everything belongs to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 12 - Forgiveness**

**_Edward's P.O.V_**

Her eyes never left my eyes. I ran quickly through the familiar forest. I held her tightly to my chest, her side was brutally attacked. I knew she wasn't fragile like she was before but a part of me just wanted to heal the pain.

"Carlisle Bella's been attacked!" I yelled towards his office.

Within a flash of second Carlisle was infront of me. "Let me see Edward lay her down," he said as his eyes scanned the side of Bella's body.

"Bella, how are you feeling sweetheart?" Carlisle asked.

Bella's eyes never left mine she starred at me with all the affection she used to have for me. "It doesn't hurt just feel kind of hollow...?" She responded.

"Edward we need the pieces they will re-assemble as long as we have the pieces to put her back together," he said still accessing the damages.

"I'll go get them." I turned to get up but I felt her hand grab my wrist.

"No Edward don't go," her beautiful features seemed troubled.

"I'll take Emmett and Jasper I promise to be safe love," I pecked her forehead. "Emmett, Jasper can you please come with me?" I asked.

"OF COURSE!" Emmett's pounding voice boomed through the house. "I want a piece of..."

Before Emmett could finish his thought I knew I had to cut him off, "Where's Jasper? We need him to calm the situation so we can get in and out quickly," I responded.

Before long Jasper, Emmett and I were running through the familiar forest, it was hard to concentrate while the love of my life was crumbled on the floor of my house.

We approached the Quileute border and that's when I heard the mongrel's thoughts. "The true Alpha leader Jacob Black come here we need to meet" I yelled into the open forest.

I could see Jacob's russet body approach cautiously with his pack trailing behind him. His thoughts were all jumbled, 'Where's Bella? Is she okay?'

"Bella is at our house and she is not okay, dog" I responded to Jacob's thoughts. "I need all her pieces and immediately," I directed towards the pack.

Jacob then morphed back into his human form and stood infront of me. The packs minds were all astonished by his bravery to stand before his enemy. I looked into his black beady eyes; "Jacob we need to act fast she is going to crumble apart! Please help me if you have ever loved Bella you will do this for me" I pleaded to the mongrel who had ripped my wife apart.

"Edward I know but..." he looked to the ground not answering my pleas."I will give back the pieces but you need to take her far, far away from us."

"Is that a threat Jacob?"

"Not a threat a warning, this is the last time I want Bella around me and I want you to tell her she is dead to me. And to never ever again come back to this border ever again."

"Don't you worry about that you mongrel. She hates you more than I do right now."

Jacob again morphed back into his russet wolf form and began running towards his house. I looked around at the pack that seemed united once again. I could hear the thoughts of Paul, who seemed like at any moment he would pounce on Emmett.

A snarl ripped through the pack and Emmett began to tense up behind me. I turned quickly towards Jasper who immediately calmed the atmosphere around us. Looking straight at the wolf form of Sam "Remember the treaty" was all I could say.

I looked around watching the pack circling around me and my brothers. I knew this was not good. Was Jacob truly going to do this leave us here for his pack to finish us off... It was hard to tell especially after he had brutally attacked the woman he claimed to love.

_HEY guys =) hope you liked it.... I know I'm sorry for the cliff hanger again but it's almost done now. Please read and review want to get to 50 before I finish the story!_


	13. Chapter 13

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 13 - Choices**

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

Where was he?

I lay still while Alice's chiming voice was above me cautioning me to calm down. I looked around at the Cullen's that were remaining. Each had pity and sympathy for me. I could feel Esme's motherly presence and Carlisle's wisdom. I could sense Rosalie's concern. It was all too much to handle while I waited for my love.

It was hard to believe that I could be losing the love of my life; from a man who tried to take me away from him. How could I be so naive to let Edward go on his own? I knew someone needed to go and help them.

"Carlisle something's wrong; you need to go and check!" I looked straight towards Carlisle's standing body.

"Bella, it'll be okay. They are probably looking for the pieces and plus they need to maintain the treaty. I am sure Jasper has the situation under his control" he replied with authority. In an odd way I was comforted by his confidence.

"Okay, but can you please go check if they don't return in the next 15 minutes?"

"Yes I will" he replied back and then made his way up the stairs towards his office.

I decided I could not wait any longer so I swiftly got to my feet and headed to the door but Alice's tight grasp around my arm pulled me back. Rosalie stood infront of the door and Esme patted the seat beside her on the couch. I could barely manage to stand my sides were missing; and worse of all my core was missing the core that comprised of Edward. I knew I was defeated that I would just have to wait and see what would happen. But I knew whatever was about to happen was not going to be good...

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

Emmett, Jasper and I all braced ourselves as the dogs circled around us. I kept a clear gaze with Sam who seemed as if he had taken the Beta position of the pack. 'Let's finish them off' 'Why wait I have a clear angle to the blonde one' 'Come on Sam we can take the big one easily' the dogs were going wild with ways to kill us.

"Edward he's not coming back," Emmett whispered beside me.

"Wait Emmett, we must be patient" I mumbled back.

It was hard to believe that Jacob would take this long to find her pieces. Was he really even gone to get the pieces? It was all too confusing to decipher my thoughts while listening intently to the pack's mind. I could hear the vial thoughts of the pack who at any moment could become unrestless and rip us to shreds.

'You know what it's obvious that Jacob wants no part of this so I think it's only right to just finish them for him' the wolf that was Paul was thinking. I glanced over at Paul's wolf body; his teeth were exposed in pleasure.

'I second that' another smaller dark brown wolf thought back.

I instinctively crouched down in a defensive pose I knew it was going to happen any moment. I looked over at my two brothers' who also followed suit. "Wait..." I replied back calmly. We were severely out numbered. Could Jasper's calming effects and my ability to read minds help us?

A growl ripped threw my teeth as I looked behind Emmett's broad shoulders; it was the dark brown wolf that was leaping towards Emmett. I jumped quickly up at the same instant and pushed the wolf straight to the ground.

I held the wolf between my hands. "Stop! If you want your brother to survive. Sam control the pack at once!" I yelled back.

Everything went calm; Emmett and Jasper remained in their defensive crouches as the wolves remained ready to pounce at any sudden movement. I grasped the dog between my hands holding him tightly to the ground.

"Jacob! HURRY!" I yelled into the open forest.

At that moment I knew if he did not come within the next few seconds blood would be shed. I knew I could no longer honour the treaty that had held me there; while my wife was crumbling away. I knew that I could no longer protect Bella's love. Bella needed to understand that her best friend could no longer be her best friend he was now her enemy.

**_Jacob's Point of View:_**

I looked around at my destroyed garage. It was the same place that I had savagely ripped the love of my life apart. I looked on the ground and instantly found her battered pieces. I picked up the sides of her and held them tightly in my hand. The stench of her body was disgusting to me now.

My beautiful Bella was amazing before and now she was a monster like them. I had found all the pieces but for some reason I couldn't go back to the place where we had just been with the Cullen's.

I knew I had to morph back and meet them at the clearing but for some reason I just could not make myself do it. It was a decision I had to make, either I could let Bella live as a monster away from me. Or I could burn the pieces and by the time I get back to the clearing my pack would have destroyed the other blood suckers. Could I honestly destroy the blood suckers who had destroyed my innocent Bella? I needed to make a choice and a choice now.

I got up and found a box of matches I held it in my hands that were now shaking. I knew what I had to do. I began running towards the clearing holding Bella's pieces under one arm and the match box with the other.

I made my way towards them when I got closer I could see my brothers circling the three bloodsuckers and one was holding down my brother. I was astonished why would Edward be hurting my brother did he not care about the treaty? Did he not want his wife's pieces? Well I guess it's on bloodsucker.

_Hope you liked it =) Sorry about the mistakes I tried to update quickly....__ Please read and review!_

_P.S - I only have 2 chapters left... if you have any direction for the last 2 chapters please review with your ideas =)_


	14. Chapter 14

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 14 - Dead**

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I looked over and saw Jacob's body approaching our huddle. He was contemplating lighting the fire; 'I guess it's on bloodsucker' was his last thought. I let go of the dark brown wolf and stood up instantly with my hands in the air.

"Jacob I do not want trouble, your brother tried attacking us I only restrained him" I spoke trying not to add to the mounting tension that now surrounded us.

'Edward don't think I'm stupid. I know you don't care about my brother's lives,' Jacob's thoughts were attacking me.

'Jacob don't worry man we are behind you we can take on the bloodsuckers easily,' thought Embry in his wolf mind. 'Yeah I agree,' another wolf standing beside him thought.

Jacob slowly made his way towards the clearing, looking carefully at his pack and then to me and my brothers.

"I am not here for anything other than my wife's pieces," was all I could manage to say.

I looked over at the circling wolves who had stopped in their place as Jacob came to view. The mongrel was only a few steps ahead of me with Bella's pieces under one arm and a box of matches and a container of gasoline in the other.

"Stay back bloodsuckers or I will burn the pieces." I looked back at my brothers who stood up instantly out of their crouches.

I looked into Jacob Black eyes for a long moment trying to understand what he was thinking of. It was hard to decipher because even he did not know what his next move would be.

It felt like a century before anyone made any type of movement. Jacob turned toward his pack and looked each of them in the eyes. I knew he was about to make the biggest decision of his life and at any moment I would either be fighting him or thanking him for his decision. Either way I knew I had to be ready for anything.

Jacob then turned and looked straight into my eyes and spoke, "the treaty is done with and over; we no longer want you near our grounds or forests. You must leave Forks immediately, we are only giving you 24 hours to vacate the area," Jacob stood straight and speaking like a true alpha.

"Okay," I replied.

"Bella is never allowed to come near me again. She cannot think or want to think about me anymore. You must tell her that I am dead to her as she is to me," Jacob kept a composed face even though I knew how much it hurt him to let go of the woman we both loved. Saying these words allowed Jacob to let go of the human Bella; it also reminded me of when I left Bella to protect her from me and now it was Jacob's turn to do the same.

"I will."

"Okay then bloodsucker go rescue your wife," he then threw Bella's pieces towards my feet.

"Thank you Jacob Black. I will never be able to repay you for this. Our family will leave by dawn."

Emmett and Jasper quickly turned and began making there way back to the house. I knew it was over that now we would have to move on and never come back to rainy Forks ever again. Bella was so stubborn but right now it did not matter she needed to understand that Jacob could no longer have her wanting him. They were enemies and that was now their relationship.

**_Jacob's Point of View:_**

I watched as the bloodsucker walked away with the pieces of my Bella. He had taken her long ago but now I had to accept that she was never going to be mine. She was now my enemy and nothing more.

I looked around at my pack who all looked for me for leadership and wisdom. I needed to be strong for the pack and that was what I wanted to be.

"I Jacob Black pledge to you my brothers and my tribe my full devotion. Any bloodsucker or threat will be taken care of immediately there are no longer any exceptions to the fact. Bella is no longer a human and no longer my love..."

I then decided I need to phase; as I became the wolf me I knew things were changed. I ran threw the forest feeling the breeze and greenery shoot beyond me. I felt strong and powerful. I had a family and pack that loved me. I knew I would be okay.

I got closer to First Beach where I had fallen in love with Bella. I phased back and walked over to the log that held so many memories of my beautiful Bella. It would take a lifetime to forget her laughter, smile and hugs. But I knew it was only right to let her be who she was now and I knew deep down that Edward loved her as much as I did.

I got up off the log and picked it up with no effort and threw it as far into the ocean as I could. I knew I could no longer have the log in my life. Bella was dead to me...

_Yahh! 50 reviews I'm so happy =) Read and review I have one final chapter left..._


	15. Chapter 15

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; text-align:center; line-height:0%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; text-align:center; line-height:0%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 15 - Ending**

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

"Where is he," I asked Alice who smiled as I looked up.

"Coming through the door," she giggled.

That's when I saw his perfect angel face come into view. He was perfect he was mine he was everything I wanted. I looked at his body scanning every inch of him to see if he was okay.

"Not a scratch on me," he smiled my favorite crooked smile that I loved.

"Not funny," I replied glad that he was okay.

Carlisle appeared from no where and held out his hands for the pieces he than lay the pieces down where they were suppose to be. "It'll take a few moments for her to re-assemble."

Edward sat down beside my head and played with my hair as my body repaired itself. "We should start to pack," Jasper advised Edward before leaving the room.

"Pack?" I asked confused.

"Bella, love we need to leave. The pack has given us a warning that we must leave the area forever. The treaty has been broken and before things get ugly we must obey their wishes. It was all Jacob wanted; he longer wants us here love."

"He hates me right?" I asked trying to hold myself together.

"He hates himself right now. Bella, I know you love him and when you love someone you shouldn't want them to hurt. I think it's only right for us to oblige with his wishes," Edward looked down at me.

"I know, I can't do this anymore. I love you Edward and I want us to start our lives."

I looked up and met his beautiful lips. This was going to be our happy ending. Jacob deserved happiness; Jacob deserved a world without me. I could no longer hurt both men that I loved. I needed to be the rock that Edward and his family needed now. Moving on would be hard but it was not impossible. But nothing in love is impossible.

The time had flown by quickly as I lay still on the floor. I was completely back together it was amazing but a part of Jacob still remained. The scratches on the sides of my body did not heal. It looked like etching on marble but much deeper.

Everything was packed and gone. The house was empty. I could hear Jasper and Carlisle planning where we would be going. It would be north of the border, Vancouver a place where I had never been before. Edward loved Vancouver and I knew I would too.

Before long, I was also packed. Rosalie and Emmett got into the jeep; Alice and Jasper got into the Mercedes with Esme and Carlisle. I quickly walked through the house where Edward and I had married, lost our baby and where I had become a vampire. It was going to be difficult never coming back to the glass house on the river but it had to be done.

I walked out the front door and looked at the magnificent house. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder and I knew it was time to shut the front door. It was an odd feeling, for the first time in a long time I felt relief and ease. I knew deep down in my core that everything would work out at the end.

As I stood on the front porch for a moment I tried to memorize every shape possible of our house and then decided I needed to go. I said my good-bye and began walking towards the Volvo waiting to leave the place that had been my home for the last few years. As I walked towards the car I looked over at the river that ran across the Cullen's house and saw what I knew I would have seen, it was my Jacob standing amongst the trees.

"I love you Jacob Black and will never forget you," I yelled towards the opening.

I then blew a kiss in his direction and got into the car. I watched as the trees passed me I saw Jacob running towards his house. He was gone. A chapter of my life was over, but a new one was about to begin. I knew this was going to be my happy ending.

_***Wow it's over =) Hope you enjoyed the story! I'll be writing a new story soon..._


End file.
